mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP/Archive 29
THIS IS ANOTHER ARCHIVE! ...and that is all I have to say about it. Raisin Bran...TWO SCOOPS! *le gasp* .... ... }} New site. Check out my new profile on the Ki Anime Community. Ain't that cool!? ;) Lantz swim 18:23, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Turnabout Goodbyes }} Also, I know somebody who just got a DS last Christmas, so they just wasted their money, in a sense...}} Don Lothario Liex Kaylynn Langerak Even Dough She's a Child & He's a Young Adult! }} Ladies download your app Elmo's World! Yay! Here have dis yo. Goo-bye!}} Hello Hello blanky UM........... Any ways i got you a flower its a R*Shot*. any ways can i ask u a question.........WELL I AM!: Do you like Mario kart wii and SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL???????? Speak up, pup! Oh, right.... It's But I haven't done anything to it.}} }} Hi Blanky my name is Autumm I have a question *every time i make a word bubble i can't get the picture to show up Autumm 02:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes i would Like That. Autumm 02:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Picture: Princess Butters Color 1:Pink color 2:Purple text color for both:White Autumm 02:32, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Blanky thanks for helping me You have been given a flower! ---- You have been given a flower by another user! Take care of it, or Poppy will come after you! Autumm 02:40, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I Guess (Hey Friends) for it Can you make a princess butters agents icon Autumm 02:43, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sim Request and Moods! Knock Knock Knock Um... no, not at all. I've been too busy playing Radiant Dawn. I'm on Rise from the Ashes in PW:AA and Turnabout Reminiscence on AAI...}} Sim Can i please have a sim. you can take as long as you want im in no rush. Eyes:brown Hairstyle and color:ray, black skin color:tan mouth:iggy outfit desription:black jacket Backround:see through, if can not then . outside rays house.--Wildcats11630 01:19, January 23, 2011 (UTC) }} Thats enough Peter! Sorry Judith... TO BE OR NOT TO BE, THAT IS THY QUESTION! Uhh, Blanky, on my MySims PC, Summer doesn't have braces... is something wrong? ANDD I MADE THE ZOMBIE MAN ON MYSIMS PC AND HE'S ODIN! his room is cute but every thing else is spooky! =3 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 01:59, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Check it. |} Knock Knock Knock (CONT) }} Word Bubble Please Sims Request Gotta Question for ya MySims Cutie 142 08:52, January 26, 2011 (UTC) MySims Request again I decied not to use my word bubble Autumm 18:28, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Eyes:Violet Hairstyle and Color:Violet and Black Skin Color:Pale Mouth:Violet Outfit Description:Esma's dress in mysims Face Tattoos:none Accessories:none Background:not sure Sorry for Being well me Fweeeeeeeeee! sorry to interrupt you from your business, but can you make a sim for me? Hair: Esma's but yellow Eyes: Yuki's Mouth: Uh, Ray's (heh, whatever) Outfit: Um... omigosh i dunno but... Poppy's but pink overalls Facepaint: Freckles, Heart Pose: Poppy's Cute Look (make the cute pose face to the middle, otherwise, here's another one (to teh right): You can do either one of them. OK, thanks! MySims Cutie 142 01:28, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i won't use it any more i didn't know it belonged to someone elseAutumm 02:19, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the presser but here another sim request }} Ads Forced Hair Cut I doubt my mom would ever buy me such games. But, the main reason I told you this, is... how do you add games to your games list? I'm clueless as to how...}} I don't see it! Do I have to be a lever 3? Or do I have to update my account?}} I didn't see it there. No, I did see it. I purposely ignored it because I think it's quite obvious my username is Holhol1235. }} That was before I came up with Holhol1235.}} MySims.... FUNNIEST VIDEOS! MySims Cutie 142 12:35, February 2, 2011 (UTC) . Anyway, we we're talking on the blog and we thought we should tell an admin.}} Yea and well...i dont feel comfortably here any more cos well......im well.......porchaguish! and i am not white ad it has really offended meh so can you do somthi?............oh yeh oh yea ere you are! you got the new Im a sim get me outta here game! by!!!!!!!..did i do this/..any ways again.. but.only write one fact! YO YO YO! ITS CRAZYSIM82 IN DAH HOUSE! 19:10, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I sprinkle holy water upon the Vampire Can you sort it, oh wise one? And, do you like Lucky Star? (I've started watching it. )}} Mood Request Another Forced Hair Cut I see. Anyways, I believe you have a PS2, correct? You should totally get Wild Arms 3...}} Anyways, it's just a good game and all. Plus, the final boss was epic...}} }} I hate that song. It's annoying. Almost annoying as Ice Cream Pain Job. I always try to drown rap songs out of my head and what not, with anything from Lady Gaga to Superchick. I just don't find the lyrics in rap to be very... appealing. The only rap artist I like is Eminem...}} . I listen to a variety of music: Pop, Techno, Rock, Christan Rock, Metal, Emo, R&B, etc. I don't know why, but Lady Gaga is one of my favorite singers. Lawlz. Shane Dawson. Though, I still prefer Barely Political over him. Look at their Lady Gaga parodies: Telephone and Bad Romance. Heck, Barley Political has other funny videos. Two Justin Bieber parodies (here and there), two Ke$ha parodies (there and here), a funny Love The Way You Lie video and more. If you have a time, I'd suggest listening to the videos I showed you. I am obsessive over Barely Political...}} The Owl City one is funny. Telephone is probably my favroite parody of Barely Political's... Re:sponded.}} Sim expectancy? I know its only been like two weeks and i know your busy i just wanted to have like a time i may be expecting the sim TOOTHLESS HAS TEETH!!! }} }} 2. Whee }} I still like your idea 2. IT'S AMAZING, THERE'S SOME RANDOM PERSON GIVING OUT FREE FOOD!!! }} }} FLIP! MORE FORCED HAIRCUTS! }} }} }} }} I JUST FOUND TWO INCREDIBLY AWESOME TRAILERS! One is for AAI2. The other one I actually made. Remember the Mia Fey: Ace Attorney I told you about? Well, I have a trailer right here.}} }} Flippin' Flip }} User Page Background }} }} }} Moods }} Objetion moods needed }} My Poor Hair... }} RP My RP }} You are sixteen going on seventeen. }} }} }} Hey! }} }} Thanks. Thanks for the sim it looks great.--Wildcats11630 18:53, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Random Question FELLOW MYSIMS PC USER }} Hiya Erro1891 Ugh! Signature Webkinz }} Banana Pudding...with Miniature Vanilla Waffers! :D Also, while you're at it, could you do this sim request for me? Eyes: DJ Candy's Hairstyle and Color: Elmira's hair style, brown Skin Color: pale Mouth: the one my original sim has Outfit Description: I believe there were one or two outfits with a vest or some sort, but I can't quite remember the actual description of either one. I suppose you can just chose whichever one you think looks more like a girl, and if isn't the one I was thinking of, I'll tell you and you can change it or whatever... Face Tattoos: none. Accessories: none. Background: Transparent. As you can see, it's like a different version of my current sim. But, um, yes. Thank you.}} }} Just use Gameboy's outfit...}}